Instinct
by Skinfull
Summary: What would happen if Luke turned up drunk in the middle of the night, banging on Lorelai's door. Lets see shall we? :D


**A/N: **My first Gilmore Girls fic and its a one shot and I'm not even sure where it came from. I only recently started watching the show and I'm on season 5 I think maybe 6.

So yeah, here you go. It started off with my wondering what would happen if Luke, who generally doesn't drink much, turned up drunk on Lorelai's door.

* * *

**Instinct**

**By Skinfull**

The banging on her door was heavy but with no rhythm. Lorelai stood at the top of her staircase as she pulled on a pyjama top and tried to focus her eyes enough to look at the time.

Times like this she had wished she hadn't bowed to the pressure of the town to promise never to get a dog and instead had a large snarling attack dog. The banging continued and was followed by a moan of some kind then a clatter as if something heavy was dropped. She cursed herself for leaving her cell phone downstairs as she crept down the steps, half her brain trying button up the shirt that was barely covering her modesty, the other half trying not to make any noise though with all the noise her supposed intruder was making, she didn't think it would really be an issue.

At the bottom of the stairs she grabbed the land line off the cradle and dialled 911 then looked around the corner at the frosted glass on her front door and her finger hovered over the ring button. The shadow that stood on the other side of her door was unmistakeable. Broad shoulders. Hat covered head.

"Luke?"

"Lorhelahiii," came out the garbled call that she thought was supposed to be her name.

She put the phone back down and hurried over to the door. She unlocked it and pulled it open and Luke almost fell in. She steadied him with her hands on his shoulders and now that he was practically standing over her she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Whoa, fall off the wagon tonight buddy?" She helped him stand up straight and guided him to the living room but half way there he pushed himself away from her and turned back to the door.

"My boxsh, I left my tool boxsh on your porch." His speech was slurred by the alcohol, his eyes were red rimmed and unfocused and his movements were slow and deliberate as he tried not to fall over.

"Tool box?" Lorelai watched as he balanced himself off the walls and door frame then disappeared out her door only to return again with his tool box. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You s-sssaid you neeshed the faucet in your bastshroom fixed."

"What?!" she grabbed him by the shoulders before he could go up the stairs and turned him to face her. "Luke, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I dunno, like shtree in the morning?"

"Three!? I thought maybe midnight, but three makes more sense, I mean you clearly stayed at the bar until they kicked you out, and then you must have gone home to pick up your tool box, wait, did you drive here?!" she raced over to the door to look out at her garden but Luke's truck was not parked out there she realised to her relief. She turned back to talk to him but he was gone. She heard him take the final steps up the stairs and make his way into her en suite bathroom.

She raced up after him to see him kneeling on her bathroom floor struggling with the clasp on his tool box.

"Damn thing…" he cursed at it.

"Luke, stop!" she tried to pull him away from the tool box but he was determined. "What are you doing? Why are you here? How did you get here?"

"Fixshing the faucet." He managed to get the tool box open and took out his wrench, then leaned towards the sink to start working.

"No!" Lorelai threw herself between him and the sink. She all but slid across the tiles floor on her knees and stretched her hands out to stop him from working on the sink. "Wait!"

Luke paused and looked at her. She was wearing only a plain blue pyjama top that was only buttoned up the middle of her torso, and from what he could quite plainly see the only underwear she was wearing was a cotton pair of boy short style panties with a cartoon character on them that he didn't recognise. His eyes slowly made their way up her body, lingered for a moment on the deep v of her pyjama top and eventually reached her face. Her parted red lips, her blushed cheeks from sleeping and her wide open eyes.

"Huh?" was all he managed but before she could speak he lunged for her. He grabbed her shoulders and held her in place and then with a speed she didn't think he could possess while this drunk he leaned forward and kissed her.

His lips were softer than she expected, warm, just a little wet and when he moved his arms to pull her closer, opened his mouth to deepen the kiss the taste of the alcohol dragged her back to reality. With some effort she pushed her hands up his chest to his shoulders and pushed him away.

"No Luke, stop!"

Luke's eyes blinked rapidly as it all came crashing back to him and he realised what he was doing.

"Oh, Lorelai, I'm sorry…"He backed away from her and tried to stand up but his limbs wouldn't cooperate. She helped him up and stood in her bathroom with her hands flat on his chest as he steadied himself. He bent down to pick up his tool box but she stopped him and guided him out of the room. He walked towards her bed and she sat him down gently.

"Wait here, I'll get you some water."

She hurried downstairs and poured out a glass of water and grabbed some headache pills from the cabinet before racing back up to him. She found him lying back on her bed, his hat had been knocked off and his head had rolled to the side. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slow and heavy.

"Luke…get up, drink this," she said as she shook him to rouse him from his slumber. He stirred and rolled towards her voice. He moaned as she pulled on his arm to make him sit up and forced him to drink the water and take the headache pills. "Trust me, you'll thank me tomorrow."

Without protest he fell back onto the bed and closed his eyes over.

"Push up Luke," she urged as she pulled on his arms to bring him up the bed. "C'mon…up here, on the pillow, c'mon, good boy, c'mon!" she patted the pillow as she beckoned to him to make his way up the bed to rest his head on the pillow. He moved slowly and winced at her voice as he neared. "Good boy!" she ruffled his hair and patted his head then went to the bottom of the bed and pulled off his shoes and socks. She looked up at his body, lying on her bed and thought about undressing him further then shook her head. The thought of pulling his belt off, unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off his shoulders was too much after that kiss.

Instead she gently pulled the duvet off her side of the bed and rested it over him then took the blanket off the bottom of the bed and covered herself as she sat into the large overstuffed armchair.

Lorelai woke up with a stiff neck and even stiffer limbs. She rolled her head as she sat up and tried to focus and remember why she was sleeping on the armchair in her own bedroom. Then as it dawned on her she opened her eyes wide and looked over at the bed but it was empty and made. His shoes were gone from the floor and the curtains were open enough to let a soft stream of light pour into the room. He had probably done that when he got up, instead of turning on the lights so as to not wake her.

She noticed the glass by her bedside table was empty and smiled at the thought of the headache he must be nursing. She slowly got up from the chair to stretch out her limbs and delighted in the feeling that coursed through her body. She wanted coffee so bad, she could almost smell it as she walked out of the room and started to descend the stairs only to then realise it wasn't her vivid imagination that had her smelling coffee.

She listened at the bottom of the stairs and could hear someone moving around her kitchen.

"Rory?" she called out and peeked her head around the corner though she knew Rory was supposed to be away for the weekend. "Hello? I'm armed…and dangerous!" She grabbed an umbrella from the stand and held it over her shoulder like a baseball bat but as she took a few more steps towards the kitchen Luke popped his head around the corner and smiled at her. "Luke?"

"Morning." He disappeared again and she was stuck to the spot for a moment then finished her walk to the kitchen and found herself standing in the archway as Luke cooked pancakes on her stove. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you, at least not until all this was ready."

"What are you doing? What's all this?"

"Breakfast."

"Why are you standing in my kitchen making pancakes?" she approached the stove and stood beside him, unaware of her state of undress and how Luke was avoiding looking at her. "Or maybe I should be asking, why aren't you standing in my kitchen making pancakes every morning? Oh blueberries!"

She reached over the stove for the container of blueberries but he swatted her hand away. She pulled it back with a pout then reached over with the other one. He swatted that one away too.

"Wait…2 more minutes and you can have your pancakes."

"Awww." She pouted again and looked up at him but he was still ignoring her.

"Should be just enough time for you to maybe eh, go upstairs, um and eh, get dressed." He darted a glanced at her sideways and looked down at her bare legs.

"Oh!" Lorelai looked down at her pyjama top and smiled with a little blush. "I wasn't expecting to find a rugged man in my kitchen making pancakes."

Luke glanced over at her again and this time arched an eyebrow then watched as she turned on the balls of her feet an walked away, he thought with a bit more swagger than she usually applied to her hips. He closed his eyes over when she was gone and took a moment to compose himself. His head was thumping. Steady painful waves rocked back and forth between the back of his eyes and it was all he could do not to just collapse on the floor and let it take him into oblivion.

He woke up in a strange bed. Fully dressed, wrapped in a duvet that was too heavy and had him sweating profusely. He sat up and immediately the pain started to intensify. He moaned aloud and covered his face with both hands to try and stop the room from swimming. When he could finally focus he looked around him and spotted her. His heart shot up into his throat as he realised he was in her bed. Flashes of memories battled for supremacy in his mind and it only made the pain worse. He stood from the bed and rolled the duvet back into place, then grabbed his shoes and socks from the floor and crept out of the room. He hurried downstairs and sat at the kitchen table to finish dressing then wondered how he got here and why! He remembered leaving his apartment with his tool box. Getting a cab to her house. Banging on her door. Then nothing.

He stood up to leave but felt bad for skulking out without saying goodbye. He walked towards the stairs to go up and wake her but halted. Then walked towards the front door and stopped again. He took a breath tried to steady the thumping in his head and instead went into the kitchen to see what he could make her for breakfast.

And now with the memory of her walking away, her hips swaying provocatively and her pyjama top moving just enough to give him a glimpse of her underwear he remembered the kiss.

"Oh god…" a white hot blush raced up his neck and covered his face. "What the hell…"

He tried to remember what had happened completely. All he could remember was the sensation of her lips on his, her hands on his chest and then nothing. No matter how hard he tried to remember nothing else came back.

"Hey there buddy, you're burning my breakfast."

She had emerged from Rory's room wearing a babydoll tee with a wonder woman logo on it and a pair of running shorts. She was barefoot and reaching behind her head to tie her hair up into a high pony tail, making her tee raise enough to give him a view of her stomach. He couldn't help but wonder if all this was for his benefit.

Luke pulled his eyes away and focused on the stove. He put all the pancakes onto a plate then turned off the heat and brought them over to the table. She grabbed the condiments from the press and he took two plates and cutlery too.

"This looks delicious."

"Oh I almost forgot…" he grabbed a mug from the counter and filled it with coffee. "Made it fresh."

"Oh Luke!" She took the coffee he proffered and cupped it with both hands as she inhaled deeply and smiled with closed eyes. She sighed and her shoulders slumped as she leaned back into the chair and took a sip.

"Eat up, pancakes are getting cold."

Lorelai put three pancakes on her plate and drizzled them with sauce. Then cut off a big piece and bit into it. She only noticed he wasn't eating when she was halfway through her own.

"Not hungry?" she asked when she could swallow her food.

He shook his head then immediately regretted it and winced in pain.

"Not feeling well?"

He shrugged.

"How's your head?"

"Fine."

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"About what?"

"Oh I dunno, the battle of Gettysburg? Siege of Yorktown? Battle of Fort Wayne? Capture of New Orleans?"

"What's with all the civil war references?"

"I was watching a show last night about the civil war. Had all these re-enactments."

Luke nodded sagely.

"So…what happened last night to have you standing in my doorway insisting it was the perfect time to fix my leaky faucet?"

"Nothing happened. I remembered you saying you wanted me to come and have a look at it, So I did."

"At three in the morning?"

"Yep."

"Was that before or after you fell into a vat of Jack Daniel's?"

"Glenfiddich actually."

"Huh?"

"It wasn't Jack Daniels I was drinking. It was Glenfiddich." He dropped his hands onto his lap and interlocked his fingers to avoid looking at her.

"So?"

"I guess it was during." He looked up to see her confusion so he clarified. "It was about half way through the bottle of whiskey when I decided to come over and fix your faucet."

"What's going on?" she dropped her fork and pushed her plate aside. She folded her arms and rested them on the table then leaned towards him and fixed her eyes with his to stop him from looking away.

Luke was quiet for a minute then tore his eyes away and took a deep breath. She watched his shoulders slump and pretty much could tell the moment he decided to talk to her.

"Every year, at this time I fall into this…pit." He looked up at her but quickly looked away at the intensity of her eyes. "It's my father's anniversary."

"Oh Luke…I'm so sorry."

He brushed her apology aside with a wave. "Anyway I was out fishing all day. I got home pretty late and opened a bottle. I was just over half way through when I remembered your faucet. I had a few more drinks…then grabbed my tool box and came over."

"At three in the morning. Just like that."

"Well I didn't realise it was so late. I'm sorry for waking you. I really wasn't thinking straight."

She let his words sink in then smiled. "It's ok." She rubbed his arm and he looked up in relief at her smile. "So this is an apology breakfast?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"And my faucet is still broken?"

"Eh yeah," he chuckled. "I'll come back and fix that later."

"No Luke, don't worry about it."

"No, I will. But I need to go home first." He stood up from the table and brushed down the front of his shirt then hiked his jeans up in that familiar way that made her smile. She stood with him and walked him to the front door where he stood awkwardly on her porch for a moment as if he had more to say.

"Luke?"

"I'm sorry Lorelai, I shouldn't have come over like that."

"That's ok."

"I just…I guess I just um, wanted to be with someone…I didn't want to be alone."

"Luke…" she reached out and touched his arm. "You don't need to fabricate a reason to come around."

"Even at three in the morning?"

"Luke, come in." she tugged on his arm and pulled him back into the house and guided him over to the couch. She pushed him down and sat next to him with one leg bent beneath her and one arm resting along the back of the couch. "Tell me about yesterday."

"I just did."

"Tell me."

Luke looked over at her and sighed. "My father was sick before he died. But it didn't last long. He was very old fashioned, and didn't really trust doctors. When they diagnosed him with pancreatic cancer and he refused all treatments. Within 6 weeks he was dead."

"Oh honey." She moved her hand from the back of the couch to rest on his shoulder. She had the feeling this was the first time he was letting these words past his lips and she wanted to savour every second of it.

"I moved home to help out with the store but after 6 weeks…I was helping out with the funeral instead. Of course there was no sign of Liz but she wouldn't have been much help anyway. I held the wake in the store. I moved the shelves aside, got some pull out tables in and laid out all the food and that's when I thought of opening the diner." Luke signed again. "It was a way I could feel close to him. Feel like he was still around."

"That's beautiful Luke."

"Well I work away, try to make him proud, and try not to let it get to me too much, but then one day a year…I just…"

Lorelai reached out her other hand and took his in hers.

"I just take the day and I run with it. I go fishing, or camping. I'll hike up sleeping giant tower. Then I'll drink a bottle of Glenfiddich."

"Was that your dads drink?"

"Yeah," Luke looked over and smiled at her. "One glass every evening without fail. Even when he was in hospital in those last 6 weeks… I smuggled a bottle in and we had a glass every evening."

She chuckled with him at the memory he shared.

"So I guess I found myself sitting at home, half way through a bottle of Glenfiddich and I wondered why I was sitting there alone. Why I was forcing myself into this ritual alone every year. Then I realised there was no one who would want to share it with me."

"Luke!" she squeezed his shoulder and his hand. "Of course there is, you just need to ask."

"Well I didn't think…I dunno…"

"So instead you came over to fix my faucet."

"Yeah. Stupid huh?"

"No." she smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty rough." He took a deep breath and released it slowly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come over."

"Of course you should have. But you should have come over before the bottle of whiskey. Actually you should have come over with the bottle of whiskey."

"Really?"

"Yes Luke." She rubbed the top of his back and he moved his hand to interlock their fingers. He looked down at her pale slender fingers mixed with his wide tanned and scarred fingers and remembered the kiss.

"Even if it means that I come over and grope and kiss you?"

"Especially if it means that!" she said with a mock annoyed tone. "Hell we could have had a good friends with benefits thing going on here for a while, but no, you decided to sit at home with your own bottle of whiskey and keep it from me."

"The whiskey? Or the kiss?"

"Both apparently!"

"Lorelai…"

"Luke, forget it, you were drunk and I know you don't normally drink and you were upset and-"

"That's not why I kissed you." He interrupted her.

"It's not?"

"No, of course it's not." He turned his head to look at her and revelled in the shocked expression she was trying to hide.

"Then…why?"

This time he laughed genuinely, his whole body shook and he leaned his head back to rest against the back of the couch.

"Why?" He rolled his head to look at her and smiled. "Because you're amazing."

She had no response for that and he wondered if he could remember another time when he had left her speechless.

"I've been thinking about it for a long time. I came close so many times but something stopped me. I know I handled this badly, I know I could have done better…but I guess with everything else that was happening I just…went for it."

"Yeah you did." She waggled her eyebrows at him and he smiled but looked away.

"I'm sorry Lorelai. My timing was never great."

"No, it wasn't your finest moment." His lips thinned into a forced smile but he couldn't look at her yet. "But…" she spoke softly. "That doesn't mean it was a bad idea."

It took a moment for her words to sink in and he slowly turned his head to look at her. The fingers that were resting on his back were now gently stroking the back of his neck, from his hairline to his collar and back again.

"What? Did you say what I think you said?"

She nodded and smiled and before he knew it she was leaning in to kiss him. He froze in the spot, pressed himself into the back of the couch as if it would help him disappear as she leaned in towards him.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I know this might be something new for you but a kiss is when two people-"

"No I mean, why are you kissing me?"

"Actually I think you'll find I'm trying to kiss you."

"Wait Lorelai…" he gently pushed her back and stood up off the couch. "I stink of booze and pancakes."

"My favourite!" She kneeled on the couch and bounced with her arms outstretched towards him.

"I need to go home and shower," he was backing away from her, towards the front door. "And I need to change and kill this headache before I…we…do anything."

"Look Luke, I didn't think our first kiss would be with the both of us kneeling on my bathroom floor but never the less it was, so you need to come back to this couch and kiss me so I can foster a new image!"

Her words made him stop backing away from her. "You've thought about it?"

"Huh?" she stopped bouncing as her own words sunk in and she realised what she had said. "Well I…"

"Just…hold that thought. I'll be back later." He reached the door and opened it then looked at her with a smile and left.

Lorelai sank down onto her hunkers and sighed.

Luke tossed all his clothes into the laundry basket and showered. He rubbed himself down with a towel and lay on his bed and before he could stop himself he slept. When he woke his headache was more manageable. He popped a couple more headache pills and ate some toast. The image of her bouncing on the couch with her arms outstretched toward him had haunted his dreams and now that he was awake it was all he could do not to rush over to her.

And then with a flash of realisation he knew she was waiting for him. He went into the bathroom and shaved and brushed his teeth. He dressed quickly in a pair of slacks and a long sleeved grey cotton top. He reached for a flannel shirt but decided against it. He grabbed his keys and hurried out the door.

Traffic was light and the short journey took him no time at all. Without hesitation he parked his truck behind her jeep and marched up her driveway. He knocked on the door and she answered it almost immediately.

"Hey…" she said and she pulled the door opened wider to let him step in. She had changed into a light blue flowing skirt and a black v-neck top with ¾ length sleeves.

Luke opened his mouth to speak to her but instead he took a step towards her, grasped her waist and pulled her against him then without hesitation he kissed her.

He bent slightly at the waist and wrapped his arms around hers then straightened up enough to lift her off her feet as she circled her arms around his neck. His lips were warm and soft, and moved against hers in a slow rhythm then when he thought she was ready, he parted his lips and slipped his tongue out to lick her lips.

They kissed for what felt like an eternity and only when her lungs ached for air did she moved her head back and broke it.

"Hey…" he said as he loosened his grip on her and let her slide down his body until her feet touched the ground.

"Do you greet everyone who opens their door to you like that?"

He loved how her voice was breathy and laboured and she tried to hide it. "Yeah," he said. "Makes for an interesting delivery route."

She chuckled and her body shook against him making him hold her tighter.

"Come in, let me close the door."

He was reluctant to let her go but realised they couldn't stand kissing in her open doorway for ever, no matter how much he wanted to. When she closed the door she led him into the kitchen, opened the fridge and took out two beers. She passed one to him then led him into the living room and sat on the couch.

"So…that happened."

"Yeah." He couldn't take his eyes off her. He wondered if she would brush him away if he tried to kiss the exposed skin on her neck. Then realising he was all in with nothing to lose he went for it. He leaned forward and dropped his beer onto the table then turned to her and pulled her to him. He kissed her skin where her shoulder met her neck, small soft wet pecks interrupted only by his tongue making darting appearances.

"And now this is happening…

"Yeah…" he muttered against her skin.

"Shouldn't we talk about this?"

"No." He kissed up her neck to that sensitive skin below her ear lobe then followed her jawline until he found her lips again.

She was powerless to stop him. She had admitted to herself, and accidently to him that morning, that she had thought about kissing him and since he left earlier she had thought about nothing since. She had showered, shaved and put clean sheets on her bed. Ignoring the voices in her head that screamed for her to stop jinxing it. Then as she waited for him and waited and waited she wondered if he had bolted. When she heard his truck pulling up the drive she ran for the door and his neck bet her by mere seconds.

"Was that better?" he asked as he pulled his lips away from her long enough to look at her.

"Huh?"

"You said you imagined our first kiss to be somewhere better than the floor of your bathroom. So I was wondering if that was better."

"Much better. That was Sean Connery to George Lazenby better. Except for one thing…"

Luke leaned back and tilted his head to look at her. "What?"

"The hat."

"I'm not wearing a hat."

"Exactly!" She shrugged. "A girl can't dream of kissing a guy in a nondescript backwards baseball cap only then for that guy to turn up without said hat. It's like a breach of contract."

"Well I thought…I dunno, I just thought I'd make an effort."

"I guess. It's not so bad."

"Lorelai!"

"It's like kissing Indiana Jones without the fedora. Charlie Chaplin without the bowler. Darth Vader without the…well no, ok I guess that one doesn't work."

"Do you want me to go back to my place and get a hat?"

She smiled at him and brushed down the front of his shirt. "No, of course not. I'm sure I've got something here. Hang on!" She jumped off the couch before he could stop her and ran off. Moments later she reappeared with something hiding behind her back. "I found one."

"What is it?"

She kneeled on the floor before him and he let his legs fall either side of her so she could scoot in closer. She produced the hat with a flourish and he balked at the sight of it. It was a bright pink, hello kitty baseball hat with Rory's name emblazoned on the back.

"I'm not wearing that."

"It's all I have!"

"No Lorelai, I'm not wearing your daughter's hat to make out with you!"

"No, well when you put it like that…it does sound silly." She tossed the hat over her shoulder then produced a second one from what seemed to be thin air. "What about this one?"

He took this hat and turned it over only to see the NY Yankees logo on the front. "God no, I can't wear a Yankees cap! I'm a Red Sox fan…!" he said as if that was reason enough.

"But I'm a Yankees fan."

"Yankees fan? You aren't even a sports fan!"

"Okay, okay…god!" she yanked the hat out of his hands and tossed it over a shoulder and produced a third one from behind her back.

"Where are you getting all these hats?" He reached out to her and turned her a bit so he could see behind her but he couldn't see any more hats.

"Well, this one?"

He took the third one and realised it was one of his own. He must have left it here before though he couldn't for the life of him remember when.

"This is mine!"

"Yeah, put it on."

"Lorelai-"

"Put it on Luke!" She slapped her hands on his knees in a fast rhythm. He looked up at her and smiled then ran one hand through his hair and pushed the hat on with the other. He settled it in place with both hands then looked at her for approval. "Perfect."

She gripped his thighs and leaned in to kiss him. Soft slow kisses became more intense. Her hand came up to his face and rested on his cheek and her finger tips moved his hat. He felt her smiling against his lips then before he could react her hands reached up and pulled of his hat then ran through his hair.

She kissed him harder, pushed herself against him and lifted herself up to straddle his lap. When she broke the kiss and leaned back to look at him he was smiling.

"Was that what you needed?" he rubbed the hair with one hand and her thigh with the other. "To toss my hat aside."

"Yeah," she admitted. "I guess that was the fantasy all along…though…"

"Oh god…" Luke let his head fall back as he laughed. "What now?"

"Well…it's just usually…usually you have stubble." Luke lifted a hand to his jaw and rubbed the newly shaven skin. "And tonight you shaved."

"It'll grow back."

"I guess."

"Trust me, by morning this will be all stubble again."

"By morning? My aren't you a presumptuous fellow!"

"No! no I didn't mean that I thought I would be staying, I didn't think I would, I mean I can, if you want me to, I will but it's not something I was thinking about, well that's a lie, of course I was thinking about it, but it's not something I presumed-"

"Relax Luke!" She smiled and leaned in to kiss him softly.

"Sorry."

"But you are staying right?" Luke nodded with a smile. "Good, because that leaky faucet has been driving me crazy!"

Luke's face fell and when he realised she was joking he rolled his eyes.

She leaned in and kissed him again but he seemed distracted.

"You're thinking about that faucet now aren't you?" Luke nodded. "Dammit I knew that joke was a risk. I knew if I brought up something that needed to be worked on that you would stop thinking about kissing me and instead be thinking about the work."

"Stop thinking about kissing you?" He gripped her shoulders tightly. "Never." He pulled her down and kissed her and she melted against him. "But…I really should go take a look at it."

He lifted her off his lap and left her onto the couch then jumped up and raced up the stairs leaving her staring after him, calling out his name

"Luke! Come back!" She hurried after him. Up the stairs, down the hall and into her bedroom but when she stood at the door to her ensuite bathroom he was nowhere to be seen. Then as she turned to look for him she didn't spot him coming out from behind the door and squealed when he grabbed her from behind in a giant bear hug.

"A ruse!" She called out as he kissed her neck, turned her in his arms and kissed her as they swayed from side to side. "A ruse to get me up to my bed room, why I do believe you are trying to take advantage of me!"

"Shhhhh." He tried to kiss her but she dodged his lips and instead adopted a southern drawl.

"I do declare, why I do declare-"

"Lorelai!" he pleaded but he knew he was fighting a losing battle and he knew the more he protested the more she would keep the bit going.

"Sir, you are no gentleman!"

"And you Miss, are no lady!" He shocked her out of her bit by responding with a quote, but not only a quote but the right quote and she looked at him with wide open eyes.

"Luke Danes have you been watching movies behind my back?" she said in mock anger. "How could you!"

"Frankly my dear…" he spoke slowly, allowing his words fall over her, knowing exactly the effect it was having on her. "I don't give a damn!"

He gripped her tighter then dipped her to the side and kissed her gruffly. She responded by melting in his arms.

* * *

**A/N:** I was gonna turn this into full on smut but decided as I don't know anything about the GG fandom I thought I'd leave this at a healthy PG13 and see if the demand warrants the smut.


End file.
